


His Fill

by Lidsworth



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Despair, Disturbing Themes, Don't Read This, Graphic Description, Heavy Angst, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Sickness, Twisted relationships, Unplanned Pregnancy, Very graphic, if you have a weak heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidsworth/pseuds/Lidsworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Torso finally gets his fill, and then some. And Kanae takes home a treat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Fill

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This has Torso, and Mutsuki, and a little bit of Kanae in it. If you don't like non-con, graphic depictions of violence/rape, etc., then you won't like this. This is explicit, and very descriptive! I'm warning you now! 
> 
> Also, if you read this, and piss on me for misgendering, then go reread the manga. From Kanae and Torso's perspective, Mutsuki is a woman/girl. Mutsuki will be called such for most of the story, because it is being told from the perspective of those two.  
> Kanar and Torso don't know his situation, so until later on in this story, he'll be referred as they see him.
> 
> Again, this is graphic. You've been warned.

Part 1: Preservation

 

The CCG had been torn to shreds, the few that remained crawled out of the auction hall, tattered like paper caught underneath a car. There were limbs scattered round the area, a mixture of ghoulish and human blood pooled atop of the marble floor.

 

Black and white suddenly became dark red, as crimson liquid stretched in all directions, grabbing at the tiles, consuming at the bodies and limbs. He was surrounded by food, endless food, endless women, decapitated and scarred, yet they all paled in comparison to the trembling beauty he held in his arms.

 

“ _Tooru...”_ they were sat in the center of chaos, atop of the stage, in front of an audience that's seats had been replaced with vile corpses and gaunt faces, forever frozen in their final wails. He held her—the woman of his dreams, bridal style.

 

Fear paralyzed her like lightning to a heart, she wasn't beating, she wasn't fluttering, she was frozen, like the dead in the audience (maybe she _was_ dead, maybe her soul had died when her friends had been slaughtered before her, and her mentor taken by Aogiri. They died _for_ her).

 

But the dead did not fear, and her mismatched eyes gazed upon him like he was the devil himself.

To his joy, she was very much alive. 

  
His own eyes were ablaze with lust and love. Letting her role out of the sloppy bridal style, and falling onto the bloody stage, he gave her a chance to run, and she had tried, only for a second. It excited him, to see her so helpless, to see her scurrying like a wounded animal.

 

“Where are you going Tooru, all of your friends are dead,” he cooed, “Sorry about that! I'm sure you'll miss them, but you'll have a _much_ better time with me!”

 

The news of the death of her friends paralyzed her again, and she nearly fell down into a fit of tears. Though she bit her lip and made to take off. Only, Torso was in front of her in a second, locking his ankle at her ankle, watching her slam to the ground.

 

He followed in suit, his arms on her wrist, his knee between her legs.

 

“Remember Tooru! We kinda met like this at first!” He cried like a child finding his favorite toy“Only it was in the car, and you tried to kill me!”

 

_Only then my desires weren't satisfied. I didn't get to see **YOU.**_

 

He recalled the bulky binder as he remembered their first meeting, recalled how beautiful he imagined her breasts to be. Imagined what he couldn't yet imagine—because nothing—no breasts he'd had the pleasure of touching could have ever matched up to the treasure that lay underneath the dress.

 

But now, he'd have it, he'd have her.

 

The dress wasn't as easy to open as a shirt was, though the low top made it incredibly easy for him to get in. With one hand, he held her wrists up over her head, his other fell on her chest. He paused—he couldn't rush this, not Tooru (not if he was going to kill the woman at the end).

 

He had to savor her.

 

“I usually kill my victims first, you know,” he spoke coolly, as he slid his cold hand underneath the top of the dress, a warm hand wedging under the thick cloth cup that held her breast in. He nearly squealed when he touched the soft skin, when the tissue beneath his fingers spilled into his palm like a balloon full of syrup.

 

“S-stop...” She breathed, her eyes filling to the brim with tears, “Stop it!”

 

Her screams were music to his ears, like a violin hitting its strings at an obtuse angle. He wedged his hands down her top further, tearing it in the process. He felt her breasts, they were like fleshy, like rose petals.

 

He was delicate with them at first, afraid they'd break, afraid his sinful hands would defile them. But he was losing himself now, letting the beast take over. He pulled at per top, until it was just below her breast, so that they were exposed.

 

He could see the scars, the magnificent scars (though for the first time in ages, it had upset him. Someone had gotten their fill of Tooru _before_ him! He'd have to make Tooru his all over again!) . He'd just make more of them, though. She would become more magnificent.

 

Of course he'd kill her now, mutilate her body and leave her legs and head elsewhere, even though she was one of a kind, the _only_ kind...

 

It would be a waste to kill her now, he figured, when she had so much potential, when she could please him so well. Up until now, he'd enjoyed killing his prey spontaneously, in the heat of the moment...but now...but now...when he'd finally reached the epitome of...of...

 

No, he couldn't kill her, not now, she was so much. So beautiful, he needed to preserve her. He felt her breasts while he thought, squeezing them, especially around the darker parts. He shuddered when she hissed in pain, as his fingers pinched her harder and harder. The nipple grew erect as he dragged his thumb atop of it.

 

His lips were watering...he wanted to suck them. To replace the sweat shinning atop of them with his own saliva.

 

Tooru's please had long fallen deaf on his ears (he'd grown accustomed to removing their heads before they hadn't any time to complain), but the lips trembling enticed him more than anything.

 

He had to preserve.

 

“Hey, Tooru, I don't think I want to kill you yet,” he rolled off of her, and expected her to run. Only, she remained where she was, still and blank,”Because,” he sat up and grabbed her leg, “you're just one of a kind! I have to make more of you first!”

 

He pulled her around his way, lifting her up by her ankles, so that her legs were over his shoulder, and spread apart enough for him to get a good look.

 

“Damnit, Tooru! I forget to take your underwear off,” He whined, as he reached his hand underneath the dress, and hooked a finger underneath the cloth. He pulled down, a little too quickly, though his nail tore into the fabric. Within seconds, the underwear were mere shreds.

 

“Please!” Tooru's scream erupted into the air, “Not...not this...not aga...”

  
He didn't listen, he had no reason to. He had to preserve.

 

His hands crawled up her limbs slowly, ticking the skin, spreading her legs further and further. Freeing his hand, he unzipped his zipper, and pulled down his own underwear. Pulling her closer, he aligned the two of them.

 

The next hour passed with screams and pants, moans and whispers, kisses and sweat...

 

 

 

Part 2: Incubation

 

Pregnancy wasn't an easy thing. Not for Tooru, at least. Saeki didn't provide the correct medical care (and he wasn't planning to), and Tooru wasn't willing to carry a child that had been burdened upon her shoulders unjustly (plus, the anemia didn't help).

 

Some days, Tooru couldn't leave the bed, because the baby weighed her down (or she just had no intention to meet with Torso, which confused him! He was so nice!), or the abdominal agony was too much for her to bear. The baby contained RC cells, it's appetite called for human meat.

 

Tooru didn't like eating meat, and the baby didn't like eating human food. So the baby ate Tooru's insides.

 

She would bleed sometimes, the bed would be full of blood when she would wake. Blood would stream down her legs, soak the white sheets, soak her dress like dark pain on a canvass. He loved it. Their child was being fed, and Tooru would cast him the most painful expressions.

 

That's when he had sex the most, when she was in pain and in agony. It produced the best results (for him), and afterwords, he licked her clean of the blood that she left over. It took all of his willpower and self restraint (and he had very little) not to eat her afterwards, when she was wet with sweat and saliva, dripping with blood and cum, naked and beautiful.

 

He couldn't keep his hands off of her when her belly began to extend. It seemed like Tooru grew over night, from the small petite figure that he'd assaulted in the car, to a woman, full with child.

 

(He could almost see it, a baby, a mommy, and a daddy! They'd be a perfect family, maybe, if he didn't kill her?)

 

Tooru had tried to kill herself once, more than once. Swallowed bleach, eaten rat poisoning, anything to scrape her existence off of the earth. Torso force fed her human meat whenever she was on the brink of death, he didn't want her dead.

 

He loved her, and he loved their baby.

 

Though, he'd just kill her after she give birth (maybe), and then have his fun with their baby. Of course, he'd have to raise her to be _his_ , she'd have to be like him. Hopefully, she'd be just as enticing as her mother.

 

Their child would be satisfy his desires.

 

Part 3: Fraulein

 

 

Tooru gave birth in August, to a girl named Natsume. She looked like both of her parents (both of her “fathers”)with large round eyes, dark brown skin, and murky green hair . If Saeki wanted to keep Mutsuki from killing himself during the pregnancy, then he had to start treating him with some respect.

 

So he got on a first name basis with him, and called him by his preferred gender.

 

Though that didn't change anything. The baby still latched onto his breast to feed, still curled its fingers in his hair, just as any newborn did to his mother (Saeki supposed that gender didn't make a mother, a personality did (still, mother or not, Tooru would be headless and limbless as soon as the child finished nursing)).

 

He'd hate to tear his daughter away from Mutsuki, but it had to be done. She'd forget him later on anyway, she'd be so brainwashed by Saeki's influence, that Mutsuki would become a defiant thing of the past. Perhaps he'd let her gnaw off of her father's dead corpse, let her have her first real taste of “human” flesh from the white bones of Mutsuki.

 

Seemed fair enough. A mother always provided for their child, didn't they? A limb wouldn't be any different.

 

And Torso wondered just how on earth he'd raise a baby without Mutsuki (though he, Mutsuki, wasn't really raising her himself). Even for him, the thought of using his own daughter like the toy he'd made Mutsuki didn't seem right, so he'd train her to do the same as he did...maybe she could do it to men (but there was Nutcracker, though he could hook those two up).

 

Kanae had been following them for two months now. Saeki was so incompetent, that he hadn't realized that he was being tracked. Saeki was also more twisted than Kanae could have ever though, but he certainly wasn't the worse kind of evil Kanae had encountered.

 

Torso wasn't aware of his wrong doings.

 

But that didn't change the fact that that Haise brat had gotten away, that master Shuu was depressed, _again,_ and that he needed another piece of entertainment. That woman, Mutsuki was her name, healed unlike anything he'd seen, was a one-eyed brat, and would certainly suffice Master Shuu's appetite (even if she was trash).

 

(And certainly, she had become trash.)

 

“ _Katzchen_ , what has happened to you?” He spoke quietly to himself, as he sat perched atop of the branch that licked the window pane, “How ugly you've become, how void.”

 

He said this as he witnessed the unassisted birth of the child. She was in pain, that much was obvious, scared, and alone. He considered helping, but aiding her would strengthen her. If he wanted to take her, he needed her weak.

 

Soon, the loud wails of a child had harmonized with her screeches, and seconds later, the sloppy mess produced a baby.

 

His keen eyes looked through the window, and at the newborn. It was a girl, from what he could tell, dark skinned, like the woman, tiny and innocent.

 

The woman lay panting, messy and sweaty on the bed. Kanae considered taking her now, at her weakest. But he looked at the child, and recalled his life without his own mother.

 

No, he'd wait till she was old enough to part from her mother, then he'd take the woman, with the pretty eyes. Master Shuu would be pleased (hopefully).

 

So he left.

 

Part 4: Conclusion

 

He returned when the child no longer nursed, which surprisingly, wasn't long after the birth. From what he'd gathered, the woman felt rather disgusted with the child, and with the fact that she had to care for it (though she was conflicted between loving the child, and resenting it for it's nature).

 

It was a tragedy, one that Kanae found himself enjoying.

 

As much as he loved serving Master Shuu, the house had grown dull and gloomy as Shuu deteriorated into his casket. Hori's advances grew more annoying every second, and Kanae found himself slowly succumbing to the silent horrors of his old home.

 

Despair lurked around every corner, in dark shadows, in dark rooms, like some nightmare that wouldn't go away. The atmosphere of the house was physically weighing him down.

 

The drama between this dysfunctional family brought some sense of amusement to his useless life. Perhaps after he took the girl, Master Shuu would-

 

Something changed inside. She moved, quickly, where, he didn't know. However, upon clearer inspection, she shuffled to the bed to grab the child. Would she kill her? Would she take her, would she—

 

Even through the windows, he could hear the silencing “crack” that seemed to slice through the wind that blew outside, that seemed to even silence the summer birds. It silenced all.

  
That vile fool had his hand around her slim neck, twisting it and twisting it, fighting against its rapid healing.

 

Kanea paled as he looked down at the morbid thing (But not for the horror itself, no, he quite enjoyed that, she'd heal anyway. Right?) She'd locked eyes with him, large, pleading eyes. Though they lost their color in mere seconds, and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

 

Her beauty faded away, slowly. She surrendered to death's vice, and breathed her last breath. He'd broken her neck for good.

 

Kanae's heart skipped a beat. No! She couldn't be dead! He had to bring her to Master Shuu—alive! But that was impossible, for her arms had been torn off in a ragged manner, followed by her legs, followed by her head.

 

Soon, the woman was nothing more than a torso and a pile of limbs. Torso himself gave out a feral cry, as if the realization of what he'd just done had been to terrible for him to comprehend. He ran with her Torso, out of the room, and from what Kanae could tell, out of the house.

  
The baby remained a top of the bed. Fingers curled at the air, feet kicked up, and the child began to giggle. He wondered, oddly, if her mother's soul had flown past her just then.

 

Though a soul couldn't provide for a living child, could it?

 

 _The Shuu household could always use another servant..._ He thought slyly to himself (and he was lying to himself), as he looked upon the child. Though the child wasn't really for the household, she was for him. She was like him.

 

_Who know trash could produce such worthy treasure?_

 

And with that, he fell from his tree limb, and flew through the window.

 

End.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> update: Also, if this makes you sick...speaking as a writer, that's a good thing. It's supposed to make you sick. Torso isn't a good person, the things he does aren't good, at all. If you got sick, if you felt actual pain, I got what I wanted. Hence, the warnings. 
> 
> That's what writers try to accomplish, the evoke a sense of emotions from the audience. If you got sick reading this fic, then there's nothing wrong. It's a disturbing piece of material. IF Torso's actions make you feel sick, then I'm doing it right. 
> 
>  
> 
> So I wrote this a) because I have the time to (I'm at a competition), b) because I like this type of genre c) because Kanae and Torso are my favorites d)because I have nothing to do. 
> 
> Also, I like Torso's character. There's a reason why he became so twisted, and I hope the manga reveals more about him. I don't know why Ishida made such a dangerous character so cute. There are suggestions that he is mentally unstable, and someone even made a point that he may be autistic (and before the SJW's who like to troll my crap overreact, yes, I'm fully aware that autism=/=crazy, not all autism at least, just like not all mental disabilities make people insane. It depends on how much it's affecting you) due to his eating habits, and also, a lot of other symptoms that point to autism. 
> 
> I took a psychology class, so I do know some of them, but...I'm not 100% on the bandwagon that he is autistic, but, it's a possibility. However, there's also the chance he has a personality disorder, bipolar disorder, or some other sort of chemical imbalance. Basically, I like Torso because I've had an inkling to work with people like him in the future. Which is why I want to become a psychologist in the first place. 
> 
> I like Kanae because I just do (which is weird, because I hate Tsukiyama), and because I want to know more about his past. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you liked it!  
> Update: The competition didn't go so well, but hey, we had fun! 
> 
> Have a wonderful week, and God bless!


End file.
